


Lain Aside

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Porn, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're away from everything and everyone that will remind them that it wasn't always this simple—and forgetting is bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lain Aside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago after reading one too many Dee-criticisms that made me mad, because damn, Kara Thrace is awesome but Dee can be just as awesome just in a different way. And I'm pretty sure if anyone would understand that, it would be Leoben. But, well, this turned into the fluffiest sugary AU porn fic ever...so, beware the sugar shock if you read.

Dee giggles when she slides into the bed after stripping, when Leoben turns towards her and she rests her hands on his chest. “You’re soft,” she says, fingers stroking his smooth pale skin.

“So are you.” He gives her a twisting smile barely visible on his lips.

“But _you’re_ not supposed to be soft,” she answers, a light in her eyes.

He grins and kisses her, one of his hands pulling at the small of her back so she’s pressed against his chest, fingers splayed out across him.

She had thought that she was sick and tired of taking Kara’s leftovers, but this time, Kara hadn’t even wanted him. Something had happened on devastated Earth, and Leoben had turned away from her too.

Dee was just taking a tour of the rebel basestar when he found her, uncomfortably fascinated by it all. She had almost put her fingers in the liquid they used to control the ship, disturbed but intrigued, when he came up behind her.

Something about the environment had her walls down, and when he talked to her in that intensely interested fashion, she believed him. After all that had happened, maybe it wasn’t such a big leap to feel comfortable with the idea that the one person who cared about her for herself, for her thoughts, for her every action, was a cylon. She didn’t truly care in any case.

Her heart beats fast even now, though, in his quarters with the pulsing red stripes on black walls. It’s so bare and unlike Galactica, and though it sends a thrill through Dee, it’s the thrill of the joy of danger. But Leoben’s strength is understated with her, and when she opens her eyes as they pause for breath from their kissing, she’s captured by the play of so many emotions in his deep eyes.

“I like you,” she says, still slightly breathless, heart still pitter-pattering.

“I noticed.” He answers with a quick light brush of his lips on hers.

She smiles again, and slips one hand free from in-between his chest and hers, and traces the lines of his face with one dark fingertip. “That’s a little strange, actually.”

“Nothing is strange when you look at the patterns of it,” he answers, and rolls them over in a quick short move.

Her breath catches in her throat, then turns into a giggle as he’s on top of her. So warm, eyes so focused on her face, reading every little expression she makes. It’s sweet, and she never expected that.

But then, even as he supports his weight above her with hands on either side of her on the bed, arms taut with iron strength, he stoops for a more involved kiss. The stubble around his lips tickles at her as he kisses with full power, as if he wanted to wrap her mouth with his in a single movement. She’s flooded with stronger emotions, and can feel the heat in her face, chest, between her legs—she can’t help but arch a little into him.

His kiss is strong, but Dee’s starting to feel hunger for more than this play. She wraps her arm around his waist, trying to pull him in with a small tug.

He chuckles against her lips, pulls back an inch. “You are too beautiful and perfect for me, Anastasia Dualla,” he whispers.

Even as her flush grows, she manages to answer, “I know, but I want you to make it a little more clear than that.”

She closes her eyes as he shifts, both of them breathing fast and heavy, and a little part of her wishes that he would just smother her completely with his presence. But though he’s slow and careful, he’s not too slow, and she can’t help but make a little noise when he slides into her.

“Good?” he almost purrs in question.

“Mm,” she answers, hands wrapped around his shoulders as he starts to move in her. “Mm.”

He kisses her again when he reaches a steady rhythm, and she opens her lips, darts her tongue past his teeth. His tongue finds hers, doing heated battle in the space where their mouths meet, and she can taste the strong salty flavor of him. It’s heady, and it belies the fondling affection they indulged in before. But it’s still Leoben, the strength and the gentleness, and the way he doles out portions of each is the mystery that captures Dee’s entire attention like this.

They rock together, the mattress bracing the force of each move, and the kiss has to end when they move faster, growing breathless, grasping with all they have for each moment of pleasure. Leoben stoops to kiss her neck once, and she feels the heat of his tongue trace a line up her throat. She kneads her fingers into his shoulder-blades, and thrusts her hips up into his.

He makes a gurgling noise, and she’s overcome with the pleasure of surprising him. She does it again, and as he pushes harder into her, she can feel them both getting close.

She doesn’t take long after that, not with the way she finds to arch into him until her breasts brush against his chest, so the sharp pleasure streaks all through her body. It seems like mere seconds, and the throb of the basestar around them mingles with the throb of her own pulse, loud in her ear, when she finally breaks and trembles beneath him, clinging on as tight as she can.

“Leoben,” she gasps, as he still works in her.

“Dee,” he says, choking, then all but collapsing around her as he comes.

The heat is almost unbearable for a second, before the shivers of their bodies seem to wick some of it away. With a deep exhale, he rolls to his side, slightly curled towards her. She starts to scoot towards him and he gathers her in his arms, cradling them close and winding his fingers in her now-tangled hair.

She makes a satisfied hum under her breath as her body adjusts to this more pleasant sensation, no longer needing Leoben so strongly, just enjoying resting in his arms and stroking his soft skin and almost being able to smell the afterglow.

After a moment, his thumb brushes her cheekbone, and she looks up into his eyes. They look soft now.

“Dee,” he says quietly, like it’s a sacred word. “What do you feel?”

Her brow lightly furrows in slight surprise, but he’s always asking questions, so she shouldn’t be surprised. She thinks a little, and knows her answer. “Like all my burdens have been lain down.”

He nods slowly, accepting.

She breathes out, relaxed, and nuzzles his chest. “And you?” she murmurs, curious.

“The path ahead of me has changed, and I can’t see its end,” he says, quiet above her head.

“That’s good?” she asks, brow furrowing a little.

He kisses her hair, squeezing her close. “Yes,” he says, simple and earnest.

She makes another hum and closes her eyes, believing him as she’s scarcely believed anyone before, and never thought she’d be able to again.


End file.
